high_impactfandomcom-20200214-history
The MRP Project
The MRP (My Real Pony) Project is the name of the career of DaAngeRage's life. This project is aimed at bronies. What the aim of this project/career is is to make most or all aspects of MLP to reality, from so-called Elements of Harmony to Pinkie Pie, this project is a very huge career to be done. I'm taking requests! If you don't see anything on the To-Do list, then request it via comment on DaAngeRage's talk page. The following is in the list of objectives in the project, or so-called 'things' to be made in real life. Contents *Pony Generator *Continent *Rank System and Race Update *Barrier *Bits *Elements of Harmony *Clothing *Food Pony Generator The most important aspect, this generator is the thing that will basically define 'awesome'. To make sure we have a perfect generation, we will use a LOT of mechanical technology to make sure this machine works. Oh, and by the ENTIRE MLP cast to be made, I mean ALL of the MLP cast to be made. (Background ponies, creatures, etc.) We'll also retain original aspects from all ponies generated because we want to make sure it's how Hasbro started with. (voice, personality, etc.) Continent The second most important part is to have a place to put all of these ponies. Well, thank me for saying to why not just have a CONTINENT of them? I'm up to finish this task! I've thought it over for a long while, and the continent should be named after YOU. Yep. Submit your request in DaAngeRage's talk page, if you want. There will be three regions/states in the land. We'll also have a capital in all 3 regions, along with towns and cities. So far, a draft was made of this particular continent, it will be put up as a photo at a later date. Rank System and Race Upgrading Yeah, I know. I think I may already be carried away after all this stuff planned, but a rank system would allow ponies to challenge themselves. 75 levels of fun await yourself as you try to complete the task of going through them all. If you do make it to level 75, you're given the honor of upgrading your race! Start at Earth Pony, and go for a Pegasus Pony instead! These are what you will upgrade for when clearing 75 levels over and over again. *Upgrade 1: Pegasus :: Ok, we all know you'll only stick to this one, since it's the only cool thing you can get, flying! *Upgrade 2: Unicorn :: For some reason that horn you get is just too powerful that it can produce magic. *Upgrade 3: Crystal :: Earn yourself a very special coat that even it gets an upgrade, you can repair any damage you have taken. *Upgrade 4: Phenitian :: Is this a fake race? Nope, it's one I made up. If you hated walking on all fours and wish you'd walk on 2 hooves, there you go. *Upgrade 5: Changeling :: After some recent research on the MLP wiki, it was actually a mean special that looked the same as ponies. Now, they're a whole kind of 'good' race than can morph into pretty much anypony the user sees. Making it through all the upgrades and reacing Changeling will make me proud. :) Barrier Ok, bronies. Prepare to be shocked, as this isn't some kind of barrier that will zap you to death to make sure nobody goes through it. It's a barrier that will change human into *drumroll* ponies! (And vice versa.) Remember what I said in the Continent section? That's how there will be no humans there. It's not that I dislike them or anything, it's because it was requested beforehand. Bronies, you're in luck. You're in luck for flying and stuff. And having fun, which is very obvious. I've been thinking this long and hard and thus to get the pony you want once you go through the barrier is to get the creator helmet before going in. You cannot go in until your pony is created, so we can make sure people get the right one to look like. Gender options are disabled, since it can detect if a female or male is the author of their created pony. Once it is created, you can take the helmet off, and jump in to the continent and live long and prosper! Bits I researched this up too, and when I saw it, I didn't know how you could earn them. They will be coming too, as the new currency in the continent. Really, I should make them dollar bills, but I decided to keep them as coins. I really don't know how people will earn them in the future, but they will be the only currency accepted. I should also add some picture on them, if these coins do not have one, or becuase every single coin in America has one. Elements of Harmony This one's interesting to talk about. I've reasearched (again) on this topic to learn more, and they're just like Accelechargers (the things in Acceleracers). Yeah, I only know that they (Elements of Harmony) do SOMEthing and they're worn. What I was thinking is making the cards round and making them able to be placed in a gadget worn around the neck so you can use them. Hold on, you're telling me the Elements are ok the way they are? I require symbols, and there are billions of combinations for them. The colors would eventually run out, and there would be no other different color to use. Just to answer that question. Clothing It seems the ponies in the show wear NOTHING. But when I say Clothing, I really mean Armor. High technical armor, that is! The Hoof Covers, the Leggings, the Chestplate, and the Helmet. I also saw that the characters also use 'cartoon logic' and just basically hold stuff with their hooves. I've been thinking of adding two arms to the chestplate, but maybe it's up to you to decide if this is a good idea to add this in the chestplate. Food There are a whole selection, like, A LOT of food to choose. Apples, oranges, cupcakes, brownies, just to name a few. Eating the food will of course require napkins, spoons, forks, and knives. Restaurants are always around the corner, and you'll buy them with bits. This is a request from Vanilla2020: How will ponies eat grass/hay? I may change 'taste buds' after going through a barrier so that it's possible. Of course, why would you eat that instead of hamburgers? :D Conclusion That's about it! I may add more stuff to this list in the future, but this project will be the biggest project the world has ever seen. If bronies were begging for something to exist in real life, they could look at this list and say: YES. This project will be completed in the year 2030 at the latest. People have been complaining how long it's going to take for this project to be complete. Answer: We need a huge team to get a continent, and we need time to make sure everything succeeds. Not to be harsh or anything, but it's worth the wait. Thanks for reading. - DaAngeRage